Harry Potter
by Squishynb1
Summary: Harry Potter gets taken by Voldemort the night his parents die hence the reason he is not heard from. They realise that Harry is being stolen from when they go to Gringots to sort out Harry's account and there is an illegal marage contract between him and Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1 In the Beginning

**October 31, 1981, Godric's Hallow**

2-year-old Harry Potter was enjoying the festivities of Halloween night when he heard his father start to panic. "Lilly you take Harry and go. They're here. Now run." James said to his beloved wife.

As James and Lilly were preparing for a battle Voldemort was speaking to Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch JR. "We must go to Godric's Hallow and rescue Harry Potter before Dumbledore takes him away. We must prevent that at all costs as there is a fake prophecy against Harry and me. _**You must not harm a hair on Harry's Head! If you do you will be punished!**_ Dumbledore is the enemy, not Harry. Now we must go."

As Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived at Godric's Hollow they saw Dumbledore speaking to Hagrid saying "Hagrid Harry is in his cot upstairs sleeping. Voldemort has killed Lilly and James. You must take him to number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Minerva and I will be waiting for you there. If Sirius and Remus come looking for him you must tell them that Harry is being looked after and there is no need to worry. Harry is fine and Voldemort hadn't managed to kill him but Lilly and James are dead."

"Right, I'll get Harry you keep an eye on things here, Severus, Barty. And please don't kill Dumbledore we need him alive." Voldemort said to the potions master. "Bella and Lucius with me," Voldemort said to the others. "I am going to the nursery, you two check the house".

As Voldemort goes upstairs to find Harry he hears the young boy crying and can't find a door. He decides that he needs to get to Harry quickly so he blasts the entire wall using the Bombarda Maxima spell. He finds the dead body of Lilly Potter protecting her only child.

As Voldemort was pulling Harry out of his cot Bella came upstairs and said: "My Lord we have found the body of James Potter downstairs in the kitchen." "It is as I feared. Dumbledore has killed them to suit his wretched plans. We must do all that is in our power to prevent him from creating the twisted world that exists only in his head. The old man is senile." Voldemort stated. "Right. Time to go downstairs, Bella dear." As the two exit the house with Lucius, the group see Remus and Sirius turn up on Sirius's motorbike. Luckily they Apparate before Remus and the others could catch sight of them.

After Voldemort and his Death Eaters had left, Hagrid went upstairs to get Harry after saying hello to Remus and Sirius. When Hagrid had reached what was left of the nursery he found Harry wasn't in his cot. Hagrid goes downstairs to tell the headmaster but when he gets outside Dumbledore is gone.

"Remus, Sirius, where did Dumbledore go?" Hagrid asked. "I don't know. Where is Harry?" Sirius asked. "I have no idea. Dumbledore told me he was upstairs in his cot. But he is not there. Dumbledore must have him. He said something about meeting him at number 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging." Hagrid said. "WHAT! You must be joking. Number 4. Really! He would never dare take him to the Dursley's. They hate magic and anything associated with it." Sirius yelled at Hagrid unintentionally. "Right we are going to Hogwarts right now." He said grabbing onto Hagrid and Remus.

He had managed to apparate them right into the headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "WOW." Was all Sirius could say. He had used accidental magic to get them to Hogwarts which is meant to be impossible.

"What. How. What" was all the confused headmaster could say? "Where is Harry? I demand to know where my godson is." Demanded Sirius. "Hagrid what are you doing here. You are meant to be taking the boy to Little Whinging." "I can't because he was not in the cot headmaster. Why did you tell me he was there when you know full well that he was not?" Queried Hagrid now getting annoyed with the games Dumbledore is playing. "He was there. I saw him with my own eyes. Are you saying that I'm lying?" Dumbledore asked getting equally as annoyed as Hagrid. "And why the hell would you even think about giving him to the Dursley's. You know full well what they are like. I am sure you have had poor Minnie watching them all day and she would say the same, and let's not even mention the fact that Petunia spat on her sister on her wedding day."

Sirius said getting fed up because nobody can tell him where his infant, orphaned godson is. "Fine we'll go there straight away and how did you apparate into my office anyhow?" "Accidental magic," Sirius said calming down a little knowing that they will get answers soon. The headmaster then Apparats the group out of his office.

While that was going on with the headmaster, back at the Riddle House Voldemort takes a baby boy the same age as Harry and kills him. He then yells out "Lucius come here this instant." "Yes My Lord," he replies. "You will take this boy and place him in the cot where we found Harry. Is that understood?" Voldemort asked. "Yes My Lord. As you wish, My Lord." Came Lucius's reply. He Apparated immediately with the body in his arms.

When he got to Godric's Hallow he raced into the house, up the stairs, and into the nursery. He had an idea once he saw the state of the room. There was rubble and pieces of debris everywhere from where the Dark Lord had blasted the wall. He had decided that instead of leaving the body in the cot, to bury it under the rubble. After the task was done he had apparated out of there as quickly as possible so no one would see him.

During the time when Lucius was placing the body, that Severus had made to look like Harry Potter, He was taking Harry to Gringotts using a glamor charm to say that he has found Harry and to inform Gringotts his parents are now dead.

He was waiting for a goblin to acknowledge his presence before he spoke. "Yes. What can I do for you today?" asked the goblin. "I need to speak with the Potter account manager. When He is available please." Voldemort said, "And I also need to talk to the Potter lawyer whilst I am here if it is no trouble. If it is possible I would like to talk to them at the same time. If they will permit it and if they are both free." He said being overly kind to the goblins. "They are both free in a few minutes. Griphook will take you to the office when they are ready if that is OK with you Sir?" Said the goblin that was serving him. "Yes, that will do thank you. I shall wait until they are ready." Voldemort replied.

Once Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius and Remus returned to the Potter cottage in Godric's Hallow, Sirius raced upstairs looking for his godson. Once he saw that the cot where Harry was meant to be, was indeed empty, he started digging through the rubble trying to find him. By the time the others had come up the stairs Sirius had found the body that looks like Harry. "Harry I'm so sorry. This can't be happening. I can't lose everything I love in one night." Sirius said in tears. "YOU. YOU SAID HARRY WAS FINE! WHY DID YOU LIE?" Sirius yelled at Hagrid and Dumbledore. "I thought he was," Dumbledore said calmly. "Right. Fine. I'm going to Gringotts to sort everything out. I assume you will want to have an emergency meeting in the morning, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "Um. Yes. Yes I will. I will contact the Order first thing in the morning." Dumbledore replied. "I may or may not be there depending on how the visit to Gringotts goes and how I feel after. I am sure you understand given the state of things." Sirius said, still full of sadness that two of his best friends are dead and so is his godson. "I understand. Good luck. If I see you at the meeting great. If not that's ok." Dumbledore replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts Part 1

Gringotts Part 1

Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank October 31 - 1 November 1981

As Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Hagrid were looking for young Harry Potter, Voldemort was waiting at Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley for the Potter account manager and lawyer to speak to him about Harry. They had to wait longer than expected but that happens when you ask to speak to both the account manager and lawyer at the same time. As Harry and Voldemort, who calls himself Tom when wearing the glamour were waiting, Harry yells out to his godfather, "Sirius" he calls and runs over to him.

"Harry. You're OK. You're alive."

Sirius said filling with joy and picking up his godson and spinning him around in circles. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my godson?" he asked protecting Harry. "It's OK Padfoot. He saved me. Are mummy and daddy OK? Did Dumbledore hurt them?" Harry asked feeling worried for his parents. "What. Why would you ask if Albus hurt them? What happened Harry? What did you see?" Sirius asked starting to panic.

"I heard dad say to mum, "Lilly you take Harry and run. They're here. Now run." So mum took me upstairs into the nursery and made the door look like the wall. I heard a knock at the door and dad said "Hello Albus, what are you doing here?" and then he screamed. I was crying and mum tried settling me down when Albus came through the door that looked like the wall. He raised his wand at mum, she screamed and fell to the floor. Are they OK? Did Albus hurt them? After that Tom had pulled me out of the cot and took me home and made sure I was OK and then we came here to speak to my account manager and my lawyer about what mum's and dad's wishes were in case something happened to them. Will they be OK? Right? Harry asked balling his eyes out again.

"Cub. I'm sorry. They didn't make it. They're dead. I'm so very sorry Cub. We'll get through this together. You and me." Sirius said to Harry whilst trying to remain strong for him.

"Hello. Sorry, you must forgive my manners I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Tom Entwhistle. Please forgive me for not introducing myself earlier it's just been a bad day." Tom said. "That's OK. I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Sirius said. "Since you are his godfather would you like to join us in the meeting?" Tom asked. "If it is no trouble? Sure." Sirius said glad to be getting things over with rather quickly. "Trouble? My boy it is no trouble at all. You are the boys' godfather after all. I will not hear any of this nonsense about this being any trouble. Do you hear me? Tom asked. "Yes, sir," Sirius replied.

"Sir, they are waiting for you now," said Griphook "I shall take you to them now." "Is it OK if Sirius comes with us? I only ask because he is Harry Potter's godfather." "Yes, he may come to. As for Mister Potter, his account shows that he is dead." Griphook responded, "Follow me please." As Griphook was leading them to the office in which they would meet the lawyer and the account manager they walked in comfortable silence while they pondered what they would do about Harry being declared dead.

When they got to a door with senior account manager 'Ribwatts Greasewell' written on a gold plate, they stopped and a voice on the other side said: "come in". The room was large with a warm welcoming feel to it. There was a desk in front of the back wall in the center. A golden name plate sat in the middle of the desk with the name Ribwatts Greasewell. The goblin was sitting in the center behind his desk.

To his left sat a tall man who had brown hair, blue eyes, and a kind face. "Hello I'm Keith Anderson and this is Ribwatts Greasewell", Keith said, introducing himself. "Oh, um. We don't have enough chairs. We were only expecting two people. Sorry about that." Keith said. "Its fine I wasn't expecting to be here." Sirius said whilst Keith transfigured a penciled that was on the desk into the third chair. "That's better, now. Take a seat and we'll get started." Keith responded.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is my Godfather Sirius and Tom Entwhistle." Harry stated while pointing to Sirius and Tom. "That can't be true, young man. Harry Potter was declared dead earlier this very day. So tell me who you really are." Keith said shocked at the declaration. "That's impossible; I was told to come here by Albus Dumbledore no less; to declare Harry dead when I ran into him in the foyer" Sirius stated getting very annoyed at being given the run around.

"Well if it's OK with Harry if he is Harry and you Sirius as you are Harry Potter's godfather we would like to do a DNA test to find out his true identity. Is that OK?" Ribwatts asked. "Will it hurt? How long will it take? How is it done?" Asked a very frantic Harry. "All you have to do is prick the tip of your index finger with a pin and then press the same finger that you pricked with the pin onto the parchment. The results will be instantaneous and there will be some slight pain from pricking your finger." Ribwatts replied soothingly trying to convince the boy it was OK; "how does that sound Harry?" 


	3. Chapter 3 Gringotts Part 2

Gringotts Part 2

Previously

"Well if it's OK with Harry if he is Harry and you Sirius as you are Harry Potter's godfather we would like to do a DNA test to find out his true identity. Is that OK?" Ribwatts asked. "Will it hurt? How long will it take? How is it done?" Asked a very frantic Harry. "All you have to do is prick the tip of your index finger with a pin and then press the same finger that you pricked with the pin onto the parchment. The results will be instantaneous and there will be some slight pain from pricking your finger." Ribwatts replied soothingly trying to convince the boy it was OK; "how does that sound Harry?"

Now

"It sounds okay I guess but you promise it won't hurt too much? Harry replied still very unsure. "I promise it won't hurt very much Harry," Ribwatts said soothingly. "OK. Then I'll do it." Replied a very brave Harry.

Then a piece of parchment appeared on the table with a pin. Harry took the pin and pricked his index finger with it. He winced slightly at the pain and pressed his finger onto the parchment. It glowed for a moment before it burst into flames and another piece of parchment appeared on the desk.

Harry yelped at the shock of the parchment turning to flame and hid behind Sirius as a result. "It's OK Harry. I'm sorry I should have mentioned that it does that so no one can steal or use your blood or DNA. As for the results it confirms that you are indeed Harry James Potter. I do apologize for not believing you but I can hardly go around believing that people are who they say they are as this is a bank and security is of the utmost importance especially when they are reported dead." Ribwatts said.

"That's OK. It's not everyday someone comes in here claiming to be someone that's dead. It is understandable." Sirius replied whilst picking Harry up in his arms. "Now that we have established that Harry is indeed Harry, what do we do about the fact that he is officially dead?" He continued.

"Whoever declared him dead obviously wants him to stay that way; therefore we can't have Harry running around as a dead man, he needs a name change." Stated Tom calmly. "As you have said, Tom," Keith replied, "Harry can't go around being someone that is indeed dead and it would be far easier for his name to be changed instead of making the records show that Harry is alive. But whoever name he takes they will become his parents unless the name is fictitious in which case one or both of you will have to change your names and identities."

"What about Harry James Potter Black?" Harry suggested thinking that way Sirius would look after him. "What?" came Sirius's reply. "No offense Sirius or Harry but I don't think that's a good idea." Tom was saying before being abruptly cut off by Sirius, "What! Why the hell not. I am his godfather after all." "Yes but you didn't let me finish, Sirius. As I was saying it would be far too obvious for James and Lilly to be killed and then their best friend to suddenly have a son who is the same age as Harry. What about Harry Black Entwhistle, Harry?" Tom asked.

While Harry was thinking about that Sirius said "I guess you're right, Tom. Changing his name to Black would just reveal who he is. If he does decide to change his name to Black Entwhistle what do we say if people ask why Harry's middle name is Black?" "Well we can say that before Harry was born you saved my life and I am in you debt therefore naming my son after you." Tom replied. "But what about his mother?" Sirius asked. "She died during child birth." Tom said simply.

"Because Tom would become my father if I changed my name to Entwhistle would Sirius still be able to take care of me?" Asked Harry trying to make the best decision. "Harry I'm sorry but no. The only way that would happen is if Tom became unfit to provide for you but even then Sirius wouldn't be the first choice to be given custody because it would be family first." Keith replied.

"Sirius is that OK with you, Padfoot?" Harry asked not wanting to lose any more family then he already had. "Harry, Cub. Its fine with me so long as I know you're safe." Sirius said wanting to be strong for Harry's sake. "But that means you won't be looking after me and I won't get to see you Padfoot." Harry said with tears in his eyes. "I know Harry but I'll come and visit." Sirius said. "Well if it helps I have a spare room if you decided to move in, Sirius." Tom said, "if Harry takes my name." "So if I became you son I would still be with Padfoot?" Harry asked Tom trying not to get too excited. "Yes Harry if he chooses to do so otherwise he will of course be allowed to visit." Tom replied making Harry smile. "I will have to discuss it with Remus first but thank you for the offer, Tom." "That's no problem. I'm willing to do anything for Harry's well being." Tom replied.

"Now Harry, do you want to become Harry Black Entwhistle?" Keith formally asked. "Yes I do. I want to become Harry Black Entwhistle." Harry stated. "Now Tom Entwhistle do you agree to take care and provide for Harry?" Keith asked. "Yes I do." Tom replied. "Now I need you to sign these official documents to make it official." Keith said as a few pieces of parchment appeared on the desk.

As Tom was reading through the parchment and signing them Sirius spoke up and asked "what happens with Harry's accounts as James and Lilly had more money than the Malfoys have. And has anyone taken any money out of his accounts for his death or otherwise?" "We can run a security check on the Potter account and all of the accounts linked to it and see who has taken money out or into any of the accounts and how much." "Depending on the results legal action may be desired or required to be taken in which case that can be done. After the security check has been completed you will be reimbursed for any discrepancies and the accounts and balances can be transferred into the Entwhistle name as you have legally verified that Harry has changed his name."

"How long will the check take?" Asked Tom as he finished signing the forms. "The security check will take an hour or two depending on types of accounts there are and their security. You are more than welcome to leave and come back later if you have things to do. You are welcome to take as long as you like as the results may take longer and they will only be available for us to view." Ribwatts said. "We would like to security check to be run please and we will back later as we need to buy Harry some clothes and toys to play with as well as breakfast." Tom said before they began to leave. "Now Goldbrock will take you back to the lobby." Ribwatts said as a goblin appeared in the doorway.

When they got back to the lobby they preceded to leave with a new idea in mind. As they left the bank they were all squinting at the harsh sunlight after being in the bank all night. After a few moments, once they could see again Sirius asked "what are we going to do now whilst we wait?"

"Well there is the Order meeting you will want to be at and Harry and I can do some shopping for clothes and some toys as it would be impractical to go back to Godric's Hallow as Dumbledore will have someone guarding the house and that would just confirm that I have Harry. In any case I was planing on getting some breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron after we have finished shopping, as I'm hungry and I'm sure Harry is too." Tom said. "Well if you would consider I can show you some of the places Lilly and James liked to go shopping for Harry, the only problem is that it's in Godric's Hollow." Sirius suggested. "Well we could do that with the help of Glamour Charms then anyone watching the Potter house won't know who we are." Tom replied.

"Anyway I should be going, don't want to be late after all. Bye Harry. Bye Tom." Sirius said giving Harry a hug, "I'll meet up with you in the Leaky Cauldron when I'm finished." "Bye Padfoot," Harry said. "Bye Sirius," Tom said. And with that Sirius Apparated to his house in Grimmauld Place to attend the Order meeting; leaving Tom and Harry standing on the steps to Gringotts.


End file.
